Stepmom
by Iceprincess98
Summary: Female Remus Lupin has fallen in love with divorced, father of two Sirius Black. Only problem is his ex-wife and their children. Inspired by the movie "Stepmom" from 1998.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black, 37, divorced, father of two and the love of my life. I met him when I had to accompany my best friend James to the doctor, well not exactly James. It was Harry, James´ son who had to get vaccinated; however James was the one who needed his hand held.  
Harry, Sirius and I had a laugh over a grown man´s fear of needles. Today I am grateful for James´ fear; I never would have met Sirius without it. I don´t go to the paediatricians too often after I turned eighteen.

Sirius is my perfect man, he loves his life, every little bit of it. His work is so important to him, he comes home every day telling me about how cute his patients were that day, and he still tells the story of the teenager who told him that she was sexually active to piss of her mum at every dinner party. His work makes him cry, makes him yell until his voice is gone; however even amidst the crying and yelling he always smiles. His work makes him happy.

I make him happy too, and I know he loves me. Now, I am not being vain, I can see it in his smile and I can feel it in his kiss. I love him too, more than anything. The way he laughs, like a bark, the way he sings along to every song on the radio, no matter what genre or artist. I love the concentrated look in his eyes when he works on his motorcycle, or anything that takes his interest really. I love when he becomes emotional over his work, and I find myself re-telling his stories to my friends.  
He´s not big on romantic gestures designed to make every woman´s ovaries explode. Instead he is brilliant at the little things, he notices when my flowers are wilting and surprises me with new ones, he notices when something is bothering me and makes me feel better without words, he makes my bad days into good days, and lately my bad days are fewer and fewer. The little things he does, sweeps me off my feet every time.

One thing he loves more than anything is his children, and it shows. His smile is a million times brighter with them, than with me or anything else. The care and protectiveness he has for them shines through every pore of his being.  
He plays with them, and every other week the house rings with the laughter of the three of them. In the rare case that they need disciplining he excels at that too, he never raises his voice but he makes his point clear. I love him for that, his abilities as a father is possibly the thing I love most about him.  
He makes sure that he spends the most time with both his children, doing things they want to do and never complaining. If his daughter wants to play dress up, he plays dress up, and if his son wants to jump on daddy´s back and play superhero, he does. He earned his "World´s Best Dad" cup.

The only thing wrong with the happy scenario is the simple and heart-breaking fact; his children hate me.

Now, I´ve tried. I´ve tried to better our relationship, and I won´t stop trying.  
I have tried my best to bond with them, separately and together. Alec is quite nice on his own or with his dad. He loved being taken to the museum and shown around; he especially loved the Stone Age exhibit. He didn´t like me at first, not at all. However it didn´t take long before his mind was changed, just a weekend together. Sirius was at work, and Hallie and her mother were on a girls trip to London. Late night movies, chocolate and a trip to the zoo was all I needed to convince him that I wasn´t an evil stepmom from the fairytales.

His sister on the other hand seems unbreakable.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday the 2th of May was the start of Sirius´ week. Therefore Remmi was on her way to the elementary school where she was picking up Alec Black, her boyfriend's youngest child.  
Usually when she had to pick him up before his sister, they would sit in the car reading and singing along to the radio, but today was a beautiful day so she had planned something special.

"Remmi!" Alec came running towards her, and it made her feel special. Two Months ago he would have kicked and screamed for his daddy, but now she was greeted with a steady stream of stories from his week with his mom and school.  
"…and Mrs. Dawn was sick, so we watched the little mermaid instead of learning about maths, and I fell when we played tag in recess but I didn´t even bleed, I would have been so cool if there was like a lot of blood and a bone sticking out! Can bones do that? Why are we walking this way, the car is the other way?"

"We aren´t going to sit in the car today, I have planned a special surprise for you and the ducks in the pond." Remmi walked him over to the park five minutes away from the school. She found the bread in her purse and watched Alec feed the birds. She had to help him though when he ran out of food, and the geese became rather pushy. To make him feel better she took him to the playground and pushed him and the swing until it was time to pick up Hallie.

* * *

"So, Hallie, what did you do in school today?"

Hallie sat in the front seat, her head turned towards the window effectively avoiding Remmi´s eyes. "Nothing" Hallie had just turned 13 and was displaying the stereotypical teenage moods, at least around Remmi.

Remmi prepared herself for rejection and asked "Hallie, what do you say to a girls trip to the mall on Thursday?" Sirius had suggested it as Hallie´s birthday was coming up and they could take a look at the different things she wished for.

"No thank you, I have an assignment for Friday. I told you." Hallie looked at Remmi for the first time since getting in the car. Her face was twisted into a scowl, clearly meant to hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, but I will be deleting this story.

I have not been as into it as I had hoped, therefore I will be deleting it and focusing on another version of it. 

I will be trying to re-write the story in a different way that I feel more confident in. I promise not to publish the story prematurely, the story will be finished completely before the first chapter will be posted.  
The new story will still feature female Remus and divorced Sirius. Remus will be a teacher and Sirius´ children will attend her class.

I hope that I haven´t made you too mad, even though there will never be another chapter of this story, and you will most likely have to wait a long time for the new story.  
I didn´t like my story, and I don´t want you guys to read something I think is crap.

Love Iceprincess.


End file.
